The Family
by Death's Misteress
Summary: A SotN fic. Dracula is back, and Alucard is once again drawn to Castlevania. This time, Dracula has with him his two twin daughters, Guinevere and Gisselle. R&R please! ^__^


The night air was cool, and the trees danced in the wind. The moon illuminated its soft silver glow, making the shadows jump in proportion, while it turned the lake into a gleaming liquid pool of serenity.   
  
Alucard stood at the water's edge, his long silver hair silent and still, while his cape fluttered in the wind. 'He's back,' he thought to himself, 'After all these years, he's back. Why did you come back, father? I thought you realized how wrong you were, I thought you had finally come to peace with yourself. Was it merely a lie for my mother's behalf?'   
  
Castlevania loomed towards him in the distance, silently calling him, beckoning him to enter its cursed grounds. Alucard always felt drawn to the castle, even though it represented everything he despised. It was his father's damned blood that made him follow the castle everywhere, awaiting its return. It was also his father's blood that gave him the blood lust which nearly crippled him half the time.   
  
He had tried to have a normal life. Maria had pursued him, talking relentlessly until he finally gave into her charm. But, it had not worked out. His lust had overcome him, and he had bitten her. Not killed her, but injured her enough to draw fear on her face, and scar him forever.   
  
He had left Maria after that. She had only made two attempts to bring him back to her, but had given up after a while. Perhaps she realized that Alucard was right, that he should be left alone, so that he could cause no other harm.   
  
But now, standing here before the place that had drawn them together, he almost wished that she was awaiting him in the castle. However, he knew it wasn't so. He had heard from Richter a couple of days ago, and Alucard had agreed to go check out the castle first, to see what his father was up to.   
  
Alucard stared down at the water, and sighed. Then he slowly began to walk towards the hell that he could never escape. Perhaps this time he would not be so fortunate as he had been last time. Perhaps he wouldn't come out at all.....  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
  
Gisselle stood watching her father with a smirk on her face. He was talking to Guinevere, the impossible one, about how he wasn't really evil.   
  
"Guinevere, humans deserve everything that they get! Do you not see that?!" Count Dracula bellowed, his face reddening in anger. "We are what we are and we hunt them by nature! You dare to let your weak pitiful human side overcome what is naturally yours for the taking?!"   
  
Guinevere looked down at her feet, her long black hair falling in tumbles around her shoulders and down her back. Her eyes welled with tears as she looked up at her father. No, he wasn't her father. He was just another heartless animal, only interested in the kill. "Father," she said slowly, sending a scathing gaze towards her twin sister, who was trying her best not to laugh. "Killing is wrong. Nature or not. They do nothing to deserve to be killed. It's just not right!"  
  
The Count sighed and wrung his hands, "You are just like Alucard..." he muttered, turning to leave the room.   
  
"Alucard?" Guinevere asked, turning slightly to face her father, "Whose Alucard?" Her father was already gone though, leaving Guinevere puzzled as to whom the man was that her father identified her with.   
  
Gisselle laughed and rolled her eyes at Guinevere. "Everyone knows who Alucard is." she said in a mocking tone which caused Guinevere to scowl, "Everyone that is, except Little Miss Polly Pure Guinevere."  
  
"Who is he?" Guinevere demanded, her anger rising quickly. She took a couple of deep breaths, and tried to calm herself down. Her blood thirst only grew stronger as her rage mounted, and she must not let it control her as it did her sister and father.   
  
Gisselle grinned, amused at Guinevere's attempts to fight off the hunger, "Why, dear sister!" she exclaimed, wrapping an arm around Guinevere, "Alucard is our beloved half-brother!"   
  
Guinevere pushed away from Gisselle, and stared at her in shock. "Half-brother?! We have a half brother?!"   
  
Gisselle snickered, "I'm sure we have many brothers and sisters out there. Only, father is aware of Alucard and not of the others."   
  
Guinevere started to ask another question, but closed her mouth, refusing to let Gisselle know of her curiousty towards their sibling. Gisselle would only laugh and taunt her with the information, never revealing enough to help her. Guinevere knew that if she wanted answers, she would have to seek them elsewhere.   
  
And, with that final thought, Guinevere left the room, left her deranged sister, her manical father, and seeked solace in the tiny confinements of her room. 


End file.
